1962 Tube Stock
The 1962 Tube Stock was a type of London Underground tube train built for use on the Central line. They were used on the Central line between 1962 and 1995. Construction The 1962 Stock was built by Metro-Cammell and the BR Workshops in Derby for use on the Central Line. Each unit consisted of four vehicles; two outer driving motors (DM), an intermediate trailer (T), and an intermediate non-driving motor (NDM), formed DM + T + NDM + DM. A train usually consisted of two units working in multiple. The 1962 Stock was ordered as a matter of urgency to replace the Standard Stock previously used on the Central line. Two fires on Standard Stock units (in 1958 and 1960) resulted in the hospitalisation of dozens of passengers. This experience, plus rapidly increasing numbers of breakdowns, hastened the need to replace these trains (which dated back to the 1920s). The 1962 stock was ordered from Birmingham RC&W (338 DM and 112 NDM) and from the British Railways workshops in Derby (169 T), a total of 619 cars. In 1961, BRCW asked to be relieved of their contract, as they were in financial difficulty, and the order was transferred to Metro-Cammell, and was delivered as a continuation of the 1959 stock. As part of the 1959 stock contract, Metro-Cammell were requested to construct an extra 57 NDM so that 8 car trains of 1959 stock could be temporarily formed, such was the urgency to replace the trains on the Central Line. The first 1962 stock train of 8 cars commenced service on 12 April 1962, with all trains available for service by 17 May 1964. All 1959 stock trains were transferred back to the Piccadilly Line, less the 57 NDM of course which remained to be incorporated into the Central Line trains, such that all trains operated were 8 cars long, formed DM + T + NDM + DM - DM + T + NDM + DM. The 1962 Stock units were virtually identical to the earlier 1959 Stock units, which were built for the Piccadilly Line, although a number or improvements were introduced as a result of experience with the earlier trains. The major improvement was the use of motor-alternators for the auxiliary supplies using static rectification, instead of the Motor generator sets. The drivers brake valve used the more reliable poppet valve instead of rotary type face valves, and the electro-pneumatic valves used plug in connectors, speeding up replacement and reducing faults due to bad electrical connections. Replacement By the early 1990s, the 1962 Stock was due for replacement. This came in the form of the new 1992 Stock, which was developed from the prototype 1986 Stock. The last unit on the Central Line was withdrawn on 17 February 1995, although some were transferred to the Northern Line to allow the withdrawal of the non-standard 1956 Stock units. However, their use on the Northern Line was short-lived, as they were soon replaced by the 1995 Stock, and the final unit was withdrawn on 11 November 1999. Several units remain in use as departmental vehicles. In addition, two units (eight-car unit 1416+1491, and unit 1744) were sold to the Epping Ongar Railway, but were scrapped after being destroyed by vandals while stabled at Ongar. Preservation One complete unit was preserved by Cravens Heritage Trains in 1995 and is being restored at Hainault depot. *'DM': 1506 *'T': 2506 *'NDM': 9507 *'DM': 1507 References #"1962 tube stock ". SQUAREWHEELS.org.uk. Retrieved 2007-09-30. External links *London Transport Museum Photographic Archive. End view of 1962 Stock car, 1978 *Cravens Heritage Trains - owners of the preserved unit. *Rolling Stock Summary Category:London Underground Rolling Stock